


Basquiat AU (after the ending)

by delusionist_x



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, What Have I Done
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: pure porn following the end of the basquiat series because why notor, hongseok's reaction upon knowing what changgu planned to do when he was missing(i know, this is in chinese again but promise the english version is coming soon!)
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 3





	Basquiat AU (after the ending)

**Author's Note:**

> seriously i don't know what i was doing  
> so read at your own risk

「洪...洪碩哥！？」

剛從浴室出來聽到敲門聲的呂暢九一開門連門外的人都沒機會看清楚，就被人帶着轉了個圈撞上了房門。視線被頭上的毛巾擋住，呂暢九扯掉毛巾抬頭才看清眼前的梁洪碩。梁洪碩也沒有回話的意思，在呂暢九有機會再開口之前直接堵住了對方的唇，還帶點懲罰性的輕咬了一下呂暢九全無防備的下唇。

「嗯...」

呂暢九吃痛的想躲，卻發覺自己完全被困在梁洪碩和房門之間。半舉的手正要把對方推開，就被梁洪碩抓住壓在頭上。

「再躲我真的要生氣了。」

趁著換氣的空隙，梁洪碩比平常要更低沈的聲音響起，單手壓住呂暢九的手，空出來的手不知道什麼時候已經伸進了對方寬鬆的睡衣𥚃，徘徊在呂暢九各個敏感點。被勾着舌頭回應的呂暢九完全處於被動狀態，被梁洪碩撩撥得身體發軟，感覺快要窒息的一刻對方終於放過自己，卻也只是把注意力下移。

「哥，你今天是...怎麼了？」

呂暢九被吻得迷糊，連梁洪碩什麼時候放開了自己的手也沒察覺，只知道經不起對方這樣的挑逗身體早已作出了反應，僅存的理智卻有點委屈和不解一向都很溫柔的梁洪碩今天怎麼會如此強硬的撩起雙方的欲望。

一直埋首在呂暢九脖子的梁洪碩還是選擇無視對方帶著點討好的話，在脖子和肩膀留下了宣示主權的印記。梁洪碩也知道這樣對呂暢九不公平，可是他就是控制不住自己，想把對方永遠困在自己身邊，不再讓他離開。過份了解呂暢九的敏感點，梁洪碩再兩三下的動作就逼得呂暢九到達了巔峰。對方失神的瞬間梁洪碩就托起了全身發軟的呂暢九移到了床邊，把呂暢九放倒在床上。

「我們暢九，不知道哥在氣什麼吧。」

含住呂暢九的耳垂刻意壓低聲音的在對方耳邊說話，沒給呂暢九回應的機會，梁洪碩在下一秒就往對方體內埋進兩根手指，不算是溫柔的做着擴張。面對如此突然的攻勢，呂暢九也顧不上思考，一口咬住梁洪碩剛好在面前的左肩，生理淚水也瞬間浸溼了眼眶。

「疼...洪碩...嗯哥，慢...慢點。」

從來不舍得呂暢九難受的梁洪碩像是鐵定了心，以往一聽到呂暢九說疼一定會放輕的動作今天非但沒有，幾下動作之後還再加了一根手指。本就委屈的呂暢九還是沒忍住眼淚，一邊拼命深呼吸放松自己一邊默默用手擋著眼睛，不想被梁洪碩看到這麼狼狽的模樣。

「要不是𧙗人告訴我，我還真的不知道你打算駭進政府的衛星。呂暢九，你知道被發現是會被判死刑的，為什麼，你怎麼可以...」

梁洪碩自顧說着剛剛安達𧙗人不小心說溜嘴讓他心疼又生氣的事，其實也大概能猜到呂暢九這樣想的原因，可就是控制不住自己一想到可能再見不到對方的心慌，腦海只能想到用最直接的方式讓呂暢九狠狠學到教訓。心里清楚呂暢九不好受，梁洪碩也不敢面對對方的眼睛。抱著就算愧疚也要等呂暢九上了一課后再補償，感覺擴張得差不多，拉過呂暢九一個挺身就埋進了深處。

「嗯！」

就算做好了準備，也終於知道梁洪碩反常的原因，被進入的一刻呂暢九還是忍不住痛呼，眼淚掉得更凶卻倔強的不肯讓梁洪碩看到。此刻的呂暢九其實更加委屈，當初自己的出發點就只是想盡快找到梁洪碩，而且那時候也是梁洪碩讓自己誤會的，現在怎麼就只管責怪自己。

「梁...梁洪碩，你...你這個壞人！」

越想越委屈，呂暢九說出這句話的同時只感覺自己被抱起，然后體內的熱度就滑到了前所未有的深度，腰瞬間沒了力氣軟倒在梁洪碩懷里。

「嗚...好深...」

換成了騎乘式梁洪碩才聽出呂暢九語氣有點不對勁，胸膛也微微感受到涼意，就知道自己過火了。顧不上深埋在對方體內在叫囂的欲望，輕哄着讓呂暢九抬頭，不出所料的看到對方哭紅的眼睛。

「是哥不好，我錯了。暢九不哭了好不好？」

「洪碩哥...太壞了...」

「你說得對，都是我的錯，別哭了。」

捧著呂暢九的臉輕吻對方的淚痕，梁洪碩對現在的情況心疼又好笑。明明決定硬下心腸不會心軟的，可還是見不得呂暢九的眼淚，捨不得讓他疼。

可是現在當務之急還是讓呂暢九先止住眼淚，對方到底知不知道每次抽噎自己都要多大自控力才忍得住。

「我...我就是以為，洪碩哥...不想見到我，才...才想...」

「嗯我知道，哥就是想讓你學個教訓，對不起。」

身後的熱度不易忽視，呂暢九也感覺得到梁洪碩在努力忍耐，平復了心情就主動親上了梁洪碩，得到許可的梁洪碩立刻抱住呂暢九開始深淺不一的頂弄。

「哥，太...嗯啊...太深了...」

「那暢九要自己動嗎？」

收獲了呂暢九一個自以為凶狠的眼神，卻不知道剛哭過眼睛還紅着完全沒殺傷力的自己在梁洪碩眼中更為誘人。忍耐力和持久力都跟戰斗力一樣高的梁洪碩更賣力的頂弄着，終於迎來了一次高潮的時候，呂暢九已經是脫力的狀態。

「暢九能不能答應我，以後都不可以有這種想法。」

「知道了。可是...洪碩哥你...」

「怎麼了？不會是還有事情我不知道吧！」

「不是！你可以先退出來嗎！」

累得不想動的呂暢九吼完，滿臉通紅的躲回梁洪碩的懷抱，打算先休息一陣子再去洗澡。剛剛才發洩完的梁洪碩攬住呂暢九側躺在床上，心𥚃小算盤打得起勁，平常怕呂暢九太累才控制自己見好就收，今天這一堂課怎麼可以輕易放過对對方。想着想着又行動起來，拉着呂暢九換着姿勢，折騰到後半夜才抱着昏睡過去的呂暢九去浴室清理。在浴室到底忍住了沒有又是另一個故事了，但之後呂暢九直接請了三天的假期，梁洪碩趕在後方噓寒問暖持續了快一個多星期，也讓人懷疑到底是誰學到了教訓。


End file.
